koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Gundam Zero
XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero is an After Colony Mobile Suit by the five Gundam Scientists prior to the Eve Wars. Seen as the successor to the Wing Gundam, this more stronger counterpart is given the aspect of "Perfect Victory" using the ZERO System. It can also use the combinable Twin Buster Rifle. It's Neo-Bird Mode can allow pilots to fly it as though it were a bird. If one pilots the Mobile Suit for too long, they might become infected with bloodlust in their minds. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Wing Gundam Zero shoots its machine cannons at enemies. Can be done up to three times. : , , : Stabs with shield; breaks guard. If it hits, it can followup with a buster rifle shot. : , , : Right slash followed by a left shield swing. : , , , : Wing Gundam Zero shoots its rifles in front of and behind it, then to the left and right. : , , , : Wing Gundam Zero slashes to the left, then right, then another left slash while spinning before finishing with a twirling jumping slash. : lv1: Wing Zero Gundam shoots one of its rifles at enemies with a large beam. : lv2: Same as level 1, except Wing Gundam Zero finishes by flying and raining a large laser down on enemies. : lv3: Same as level 2, except Wing Gundam Zero spins around firing large lasers at the end. :Team : Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): : , , , : Smashes its shield left, then does a saber slash, then finishes by stabbing both the shield and sword forward. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Adds the following. Stationary : , , , , : Does a low saber sweep, then followup with jumping upwards shield swing. : , , , , , : Fires a high-output twin buster rifle for a splitsecond. : , , , , , : Wing Gundam Zero slashes to the left, then right, then a right spinning slash two times, then another left slash while spinning before finishing with a twirling jumping slash. :Held (Smash Attack): Stabs forward while dashing. : : Fires a high-output Twin Buster Rifle beam for a long time :Combination : Wing Gundam Zero spins around firing large lasers. If at Lv3, it will finishes with a wobbly spin. :CPU-only SP: Flies up high and shoots large Twin Buster Rifle beams down on the field to hit enemies hard. Dashing/Aerial : , : Shoots the Twin Buster Rifle twice. :Aerial : Fires a medium-output Twin Buster Rifle; fastes rotation. At Lv3 can cover about up to 270 degrees. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are relatively the same as previous titles except for Smash Attack. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Wing Gundam Zero with the following special requirements. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. Gallery External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits